


Erkenntnisse

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Manchmal merkte man erst zu spät, was man an jemandem hatte.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erkenntnisse

Manchmal merkte man erst zu spät, was man an jemandem hatte, wie sehr man jemanden in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Manchmal erst dann, wenn derjenige nicht mehr da war. 

Unzählige Male hatte Boerne ihn mit dem Eingemische in seine Arbeit zur Weißglut getrieben. Aber irgendwie hatte er sich ja an das Eingemische auch längst gewöhnt. Und manchmal war er Boerne dankbar dafür gewesen, wenn er ihm irgendeinen brauchbaren Tipp gegeben hatte, oder ihn manchmal sogar mitten in der Nacht mit dem Auto irgendwo hingefahren hatte, so als wäre das selbstverständlich. Er hatte es ihm nur nie gesagt.  
Es gab so einiges, woran er sich ebenfalls gewöhnt hatte. Daran, von Boerne auf ein Glas Wein eingeladen zu werden, mit ihm zusammenzusitzen und über die Arbeit zu reden. Daran, von Boerne für ein kurzes oder auch mal längeres Gespräch im Flur abgefangen zu werden. Daran, Boerne im Waschkeller zu treffen. Daran, dass Boerne sein Nachbar war. Daran, dass Boerne da war.  
Er hatte sich an Boerne gewöhnt, mit all seinen Macken. Und erst jetzt war ihm so richtig bewusst geworden, wie sehr er diesen besserwisserischen Rechtsmediziner in all den Jahren in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Auch wenn sie sich oft in den Haaren gelegen hatten, sehr oft sogar. Auch wenn er Boerne oft angeschrien hatte. Manchmal hatte er es ja eigentlich gar nicht so gemeint.

„Verschwinden Sie, Boerne! Ich will Sie heute nicht mehr sehen!“ Das waren seine letzten Worte an Boerne gewesen. Seine letzten Worte, bevor ihn wenige Stunden später dieser Irre niedergeschossen hatte. Thiel war zu spät gekommen. Eine verfluchte Minute zu spät. Boerne, der blutüberströmt am Boden gelegen hatte, nie mehr würde er dieses Bild aus seinem Kopf bekommen.

Er unterdrückte eine kleine Träne und betrachtete nachdenklich den kleinen Blumenstrauß, den er Boerne mitbringen würde. Ob der ihm gefallen würde?  
„Thiel, etwas mehr Mühe hätten Sie sich bei der Auswahl der Blumen ja schon geben können“, hörte er in Gedanken Boernes Stimme und sah dessen leicht abschätzigen Blick, den er dem Strauß zuwarf.

Manchmal merkte man erst zu spät, was man an jemandem hatte.  
Thiels Mundwinkel zogen sich langsam nach oben. Zum Glück war es in diesem Fall nicht zu spät. Zum Glück hatte Boerne überlebt.  
Er schnappte sich den Blumenstrauß und machte sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus.

Boerne ging es jeden Tag etwas besser, fast ja schon wieder zu gut inzwischen. Sie tauschten mittlerweile auch wieder ihre kleinen Sticheleien aus.  
Und zwischen diesen Sticheleien sagte er Boerne nun, wie verdammt froh er war, dass er noch am Leben war, und drückte dabei seine Hand.  
„Ich hätte Sie ehrlich gesagt tatsächlich ... ein bisschen vermisst.“ Er lächelte Boerne an.  
Und der lächelte zurück. „Nur ein bisschen, Thiel?“  
Für einen Moment hörte Thiel auf zu lächeln, und er drückte Boernes Hand noch etwas fester.  
„Nein.“


End file.
